Debt
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Satu: Tetsuya telah berbohong pada Satsuki; dua: Tetsuya membuat gadis itu menangis. Bahkan hingga dia SMA, Tetsuya masih menganggap dua hal itu sebagai utang yang harus dia lunasi pada Satsuki. / Canon / based on KnB episode 27 /


**.**

* * *

**Debt**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, november 23rd, 2013

**.**

"_Satu: Tetsuya telah berbohong pada Satsuki; dua: Tetsuya berbohong pada gadis itu. Bahkan hingga dia SMA, Tetsuya masih menganggap dua hal itu sebagai utang yang harus dia lunasi pada Satsuki."_

**.**

**.**

Ada suatu nama yang terlintas di benak Tetsuya ketika mendengar bahwa Pelatih meminta dia dan kawan-kawan untuk datang ke tempat latihan di sore yang diselimuti kelabu, yang diguguri tetes-tetes hujan dan diluruhi rasa dingin itu. Nama itu tak asing, muncul begitu saja tanpa dia minta dan tanpa dia mau, tak ada penyebab pasti.

Momoi Satsuki.

Adalah sebuah kejanggalan ketika dia mendapati dirinya teringat pada seorang gadis yang menjadi simbol berseminya musim berbunga—berterima kasihlah pada rambut merah jambu dan senyum cerah khas remajanya—sementara cuaca dimana dia berjalan di bawahnya kali ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai musim berkabung.

Masalah besar datang ketika dia menatap langit dari tepi payungnya, dia diingatkan lagi secara tak sengaja akan rekaman kenangan bersama gadis itu; dan Tetsuya kembali dihantui rasa bersalah.

_Dulu aku berbohong pada Momoi-_san_._

_Dulu aku membuat Momoi-_san_ menangis._

Keduanya dilakukan Tetsuya sekaligus di masa lalu, bukan karena sebuah keinginan menjahati atau niat untuk mencurangi; dia mengucapkan sederet kalimat menyakitkan yang berbunyi: "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa, apa yang kau katakan saat itu?" itu juga karena dia terlalu pesimis. Dia tak mampu lagi berharap akan kebersamaan _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk kembali seperti sediakala.

Dia menyingkirkan segala rasa bersalah ketika melangkah memasuki gerbang karena dia berpikir akan ada waktunya kelak, ketika impian sudah ada di tangan, untuknya membayar kesalahan masa lalu. Dunia belum akan mengutuknya sekarang hanya karena dia menunda pembayaran utangnya, bukan?

Lalu ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Riko memanggil mereka karena Satsuki datang mencarinya; batin Tetsuya dibanjiri rasa lega, takut, senang, cemas secara bertubi-tubi, bergantian, hingga dia tak mengerti mana yang berperan sebagai dominan.

Dia masih punya keharusan untuk membayar kesalahan gandanya di hari itu, di hari ketika semuanya sudah mulai menunjukkan perubahan, ketika semua hal tentang persahabatan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tak lagi seindah awalnya, ketika Tetsuya menyadari bahwa yang paling tersakiti melihat perubahan itu adalah manajer mereka sendiri. Namun, Tetsuya membohonginya kali itu, walau dia mengerti bahwa Satsuki sedang sangat bersedih.

Saat Satsuki menyambarnya dengan sebuah pelukan, Tetsuya tahu bahwa rasa legalah yang mengisi relung batinnya dalam jumlah terbesar—dia tahu Satsuki tidak membencinya karena dua hal yang dia sebabkan hari itu.

Taiga, setelahnya, membuat Satsuki menangis karena menawarkan sebuah teka-teki tentang perasaan gadis itu, yang bahkan Satsuki sendiri pasti belum mengerti, apakah dia akan menyuguhkan seluruh hidupnya dengan mengabdi menjaga Daiki, ataukah mempersembahkan cintanya untuk Tetsuya seorang.

Gadis itu tersedu-sedu, membuat Tetsuya yakin bahwa ini adalah waktu baginya untuk menebus dosa.

Air mata Satsuki berhenti mengalir setelah mereka selesai berpelukan dan Satsuki menjawab pertanyaan Riko tentang Seijuuro dan Atsushi—di saat itulah Tetsuya yakin bahwa kesalahannya telah berhasil ditebus. Walau dia tak tahu apakah pelukannya pantas disebut rengkuhan seorang lelaki yang lembut atau tidak, dia tak peduli. Yang paling dia pikirkan hanyalah: air mata Satsuki tidak lagi tampak setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri.

Beban yang Tetsuya rasa tak lagi seberat yang sebelumnya. Satu utang telah lunas.

Lalu saat Satsuki berpamitan padanya dari seberang jalan; Tetsuya tahu bahwa sepulang nanti, dia harus berlatih, mengasah kekuatan, meruntuhkan ideologi lama Teikou yang membuatnya muak—karena itu adalah hal yang membuat rasa bahagia mereka ketika bermain basket berganti menjadi hal membosankan—dengan cara mengalahkan yang lain ...

... agar dia bisa mewujudkan kalimat Satsuki, "Kita akan terus bersama, bukan?"

Ya, mereka akan bersama lagi, kelak. Bersenang-senang, menang dengan tersenyum, merayakannya di satu meja dengan mengangkat gelas minum tinggi-tinggi sambil bersumpah akan kebersamaan yang takkan retak lagi oleh keegoisan.

Tetsuya yakin, Satsuki akan menitikkan air mata bahagianya ketika itu terjadi.

Dan di saat bersamaan, dia akan menjadi lelaki yang bangga karena telah membayar semuanya untuk Satsuki.

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya mengubah keinginannya untuk langsung pulang.

Dia singgah di kedai untuk membeli dua gelas _vanilla milkshake_, diam-diam berusaha menenangkan bagian lain di dalam dirinya yang begitu tergesa, yang begitu berharap semoga kereta yang menjemput Satsuki belum tiba.

Nigou kelelahan mengejar Tetsuya yang larinya bahkan mungkin secepat Daiki. Dan beruntung, rasa lelah itu terbayar karena Nigou berhasil melihat tuannya tersenyum ketika mendapati Satsuki masih belum menaiki kereta pulangnya yang bahkan belum datang.

"Untukmu, Momoi-_san_."

"Aa, terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Setidaknya Tetsuya ingin menambahkan satu senyum lagi di wajah gadis itu ketika dia pulang, serta berharap semoga segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dingin barusan bisa menjadi penebus dosa baginya yang masih harus menunda waktu untuk pembayaran utang kedua.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: maaf kalau ini absurd ngehehe. silahkan kritik dan sarannya kalau ada yang janggal *grins* cuma ide mendadak yang terlintas setelah nonton scene dimana satsuki datang basah-basahan ke tempat latihan anak seirin dan scene di teikou arc dimana satsuki nangis di balik punggung tetsu dan tetsu setelahnya bilang "aku telah membuat seorang perempuan menangis", yang ga bisa dia ceritain ke ogiwara itu. hiks.

trims sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca o/

.

.

p.s.: saya momoi-centric. apalagi kalau momoi/kisedai, yang mana aja ayo silahkan sini saya jabanin. salam kenal. (ga penting) (dibuang ke cincin saturnus)


End file.
